Les Démons Restent
by Lump Sum
Summary: Et si à la fin de leur première enquête, Beckett avait dit "oui" à Castle ? Et si elle c'était laissée tenter par cet homme resté enfant ? Une relation seulement physique, rien d'autre. Mais un matin, elle est restée dans ses bras...
1. Prologue

****_Non, je ne suis pas morte entre temps, c'est mon imagination pour mon autre fiction qui l'est..._

_Et puis en rereregardant l'épisode 1 de la saison 1, je me suis à nouveau demandée "Et si Beckett avait dit "oui" à la proposition de Castle ?"_

_Et voilà ce que ça a donné..._

****_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Les démons restent<strong>

_Il est grand temps de rallumer les étoiles._

Guillaume APOLLINAIRE

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue :<strong>___

Les premières lueurs du matin couraient sur son visage fatigué mais détendu. Elle fronça le nez et se retourna, posant une main sur un objet chaud et surélevé. Appuyant sa tête dessus, elle sentit un souffle dans ses cheveux courts. Dans un sourire, elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur ce corps accueillant qui la tenait dans ses bras.

Puis elle remonta lentement vers son visage…

Brusquement, la main dans le creux de son dos la brûla ainsi que la sienne sur son torse nu. Il fallait qu'elle se dégage de ses bras… qu'elle s'enfuit de ce corps chaud et réconfortant. Il fallait qu'elle fuie. Parce qu'il faisait jour, parce qu'elle s'était endormie…

Parce qu'elle était _restée_.

Elle ne voulait pas souffrir en se berçant d'illusions. Elle avait érigé des barrières, des conditions qui venaient d'elle, seulement.

« _On ne reste pas à dormir, on part avant le lever du soleil : on ne reste pas. Mais surtout, surtout, on ne tombe pas amoureux. »_

Bien évidemment, avec l'homme qui partageait son lit, ça l'avait tout de suite séduit.

« _Mais si c'est le cas… on fuit. On se fuit. »_

Il n'avait pas demandé « pourquoi », certainement pour ne pas compliquer quelque chose qui l'était déjà. Une histoire folle, s'était-elle dit. Malgré tout, elle s'était laissée entraîner. Et voilà où elle se trouvait aujourd'hui…

Sortant rapidement de cette chaleur, de ses bras, elle fit pendre ses jambes dans le vide, ramassant son haut vite enfilé.

- Kate… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait ouvert et œil et l'observait enfiler son bas de sous-vêtements.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je fuis,_ faillit-elle répondre.

- Je pars.

Elle attrapa son jean et passa une jambe. Une main sur son poignet l'arrêta. Ses membres crispés se relâchèrent un instant en croisant ses yeux.

- Kate.

Elle se dégagea de s'en emprise, à nouveau de sa chaleur, et passa son autre jambe.

- C'est finit, Castle, annonça-t-elle en remontant sa braguette.

Alors qu'il enfilait un boxer, il releva les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui est finit ?

- Ca… (elle montra la pièce de sa main), ce qu'on fait.

- Nous ?

Elle le fixa, inébranlable. Il ne l'avait pas dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'y a pas de « nous », Rick.

- Alors comment veux-tu mettre fin à quelque chose qui n'a jamais pas commencé ?

Elle referma ses longs doigts sur son insigne, la serrant jusqu'au sang.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Les conditions… commença-t-elle.

- Arrête avec ça ! Tu t'es endormie, tu es toujours là au levé du soleil… tu es restée. Ne réagit pas comme si c'était ma faute.

Comment lui dire que ça l'était ? Pas volontairement bien sûr puisqu'il l'ignorait… Comment dire qu'il la faisait sourire, rire comme jamais ? Elle se sentait revivre, presque heureuse quand il racontait des bêtises.

- Ce n'est pas toi, Rick.

Puis elle plaça son arme dans son étui, sans un regard, sans un mot… sans le moindre souffle.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, Kate.

Son cœur trembla, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et la bague dans sa poche arrière la brûla. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant, chassant les démons, puis toujours sans un mot, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux draps froissés et sortit de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle claqua la porte d'entrée, Kate laissa son dos s'appuyer contre le bois puis, cherchant dans sa poche, elle sortit un grand collier et passa sa tête à l'intérieur. La bague de sa mère emprisonnée entre son pouce et son index, elle sentit ses lèvres trembler.

Parce que malgré les jours de rire, les démons restent.

* * *

><p><em>Vous n'avez rien comprit ? C'est normal ! (pour tout dire, je ne sais pas dans quelle dimension j'étais en écrivant... ça).<em>

_Des revieeeeeeeeeews ! \o/  
><em>_Ca me motivera probablement pour la suite... Enfin bon, avec moi, on ne peut jamais savoir !_

_A bientôt !_


	2. Nous sommes seuls

_Holà !_

_Désolé pour tout ce temps d'attente..._

_Un merci infini pour toutes ces reviews ! J'espère en avoir autant pour ce chapitre que je n'aime pas..._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>Et moi, au premier regard, je sais déjà que je suis amoureux d'elle.<em>

Anna GAVALDA.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1 :<em>_ Nous sommes seuls mais avec plein de monde._

- On pourrait dîner ensemble.. ?

Sa première réaction fut de dire « non » mais en y réfléchissant bien… pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle lui montrerait qu'elle savait s'amuser. Une histoire pas bien compliquée avec un homme sur la même longueur d'onde, ça lui ferait du bien. Il n'avait rien de mal à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Qui lui reprocherait de se « lâcher » ?

Elle-même.

- Pourquoi pas (elle se mordit la lèvre devant sa mine réjouit). Passez donc me prendre à 20h devant chez moi, Castle.

Elle tourna les talons puis s'arrêta un instant et revint vers lui, appuyant son index contre son torse.

- Si je vois ne serait-ce qu'une limousine ou un tapis rouge, je vous fais la tête au carré, c'est clair ?

- Limpide.

- Bien.

Dans un haussement de sourcils, elle s'éloigna et commença le décompte.

_1, 2…_

- Ah ! Beckett ! Où habitez-vous ?

_3._

Elle sourit avant de se retourner, marchant à reculons.

- Vous écrivez bien des meurtres, non ? Une adresse ne doit pas être difficile à trouver.

Puis elle le planta, là, sur le trottoir dans un éclat de rire. Elle sentit son regard lui vriller la nuque.

Oh oui, elle allait s'amuser.

oOoOoOoOo

- Beckett, annonça-t-elle en décrochant.

- _Salut, Kate._

- Ah ! Lanie, salut.

Elle coinça le téléphone avec son épaule et tenta de remonter la fermeture de sa robe dans son dos.

- _Ca va ? Tu sembles toute excitée._

- Pas du tout, répondit-elle précipitamment.

- _Je vois… qui est l'heureux élu ?_

Elle arrêta de se tortiller et reprit le portable, les sourcils froncés.

- Lanie…

- _Et bien quoi ? Ta vie sentimentale est le Sahara à l'état pur, je m'inquiète._

- Ca fait toujours plaisir… grogna-t-elle en se regardant dans la glace.

Elle était un peu pale mais ce n'était pas bien grave, juste un manque de fatigue.

- _Oh, ne te vexe pas Kate. Je suis contente si tu as rencontré quelqu'un._

- Il n'y a personne !

Pourquoi le cacher si ça n'avait pas d'importance ? Par pudeur ou… ? Non, Kate ne supportait pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée. Elle n'appartenait qu'à elle.

- _A d'autre !_

Elle pouvait sentir le sourire de son amie dans sa voix. Beckett se sentit soupirer, lasse.

- Je te laisse, Lanie.

- _Des détails, je veux des détails !_

- C'est ça.

La jeune métisse éclata de rire dans le combiné puis Kate raccrocha, laissant apparaître le sourire qui la titillait. Attachant ses chaussures, elle se releva et s'observa dans la glace. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et rejoignit le salon.

En passant près de sa porte d'entrée, elle vit un petit papier jaune passer dessous. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa. « Coucou ! » était écrit suivit d'un petit bonhomme très souriant portant des fleurs et mimant un « peace » avec sa main libre. Kate leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte.

- Vous ne pouvez pas frapper comme tout le monde ?

- Bonsoir à vous aussi, salua Castle, et je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

- J'ai cru le deviné, ironisa-t-elle.

Il sortit une rose blanche en papier mâché de son dos et la lui tendit dans un léger sourire. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, il n'y avait plus le Richard Castle playboy qu'elle avait supporté durant quelques jours. Elle la prit et, comme un réflexe, la sentit. Il l'avait parfumé.

- Merci, c'est très joli.

- _Vous_ êtes très jolie.

Elle releva les yeux, surprise : il était sincère. Elle porta une longue robe émeraude, fendue sur le côté et à petites bretelles.

- Merci, Castle.

Son éternel sourire charmeur revint sur ses lèvres et il lui présenta son bras pour qu'elle y enroule le sien. Elle attrapa ses clés, posa la fleur sur un meuble, ferma sa porte et prit son bras dans un sourire.

oOoOoOoOo

- Chez Remy's ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pas de limousine, pas de tapis rouge.

- Mais… mais mes vêtements ne s'y prêtent pas !

- Et alors ? Vous avez oublié que je ne fais rien comme tout le monde ?

Elle grogna, tordant sa bouche, et il l'attrapa par le bras en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Garçon ! appela Castle en claquant des doigts, s'attirant les regards de quelque uns. Une table pour deux, je vous prie.

Kate fit les gros yeux à l'écrivain, ils étaient dans un fast-food, pas dans un restaurant cinq étoiles ! Elle le frappa sur le bras alors qu'un homme à casquette leur désignait une table avec son stylo.

- A quoi vous jouez ? lui souffla-t-elle.

- A tout, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux, menaçante, puis retira sa veste légère. Un serveur s'approcha pour prendre leur commande mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, se retrouva ensevelit d'un énorme manteau. Castle, évidemment.

Beckett lança un regard meurtrier à « l'enfant » et débarrassa le pauvre jeune homme aux joues désormais cramoisies qui prit leur commande en bafouillant. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Rick croisa ses doigts sous son menton et fixa la jeune femme qui jouait avec son couteau.

- Vous boudez ?

- Je ne boude pas.

- Vous êtes mignonne quand vous boudez.

- Je ne boude pas ! nia-t-elle un peu plus fort, s'attirant quelques regards des clients.

Il plissa les yeux dans un sourire et elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Vous ne vous lâchez jamais ?

- C'est marrant, j'ai une impression de déjà vu, ironisa-t-elle.

- Mais cette fois, vous n'avez pas votre arme.

- On parie ? l'aguicha-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, lèvres pincées.

Son coude ripa de la table et Kate éclata de rire alors que son assiette arrivait devant elle. Rick fut surprit par son contenu. Un énorme cheeseburger-frites accompagné d'un milkshake grand format. Il avait prit la même chose, même proportion. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte en commandant.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas percé Kate Beckett à jour finalement ?

Ils mangèrent en silence, lui ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil à cette jolie jeune femme qui rayonnait. A leur premier regard, il avait tout de suite remarqué sa beauté presque froide, mais ce soir… elle c'était transformée, chaleureuse, presque enfantine… innocente. Ce soir, c'était Kate qui se tenait devant lui, grignotant ses frites grasses avec envie.

- Kate… commença-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, une frite à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette, surprise d'entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche. Il sonnait bien... Elle reposa le bâton de pomme de terre et le fixa.

- Je suis persuadé que vous n'imaginiez pas votre premier rendez-vous avec le grand Richard Castle ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, croisant ses mains sous son menton, ne sachant pas s'il s'envoyait des fleurs ou si justement, il était très sérieux. Son sourcil tressauta légèrement et elle se mit à sourire.

- C'est vrai, s'amusa-t-elle en prenant sa fourchette. Mais je vous avoue aussi que je préfère ça à un restaurant quatre étoiles, aux gens trop riches qui parlent trop forts et où je ne me sens pas à ma place.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre et piqua une frite, gardant les yeux baissés.

- Le fait que je sois riche vous gêne ? demanda Rick en posant ses couverts.

- Non, réagit-elle un peu trop rapidement. Je pense… je pense que vous avez à peu près le bon comportement. Tandis que tous ceux qui mangent dans ces grands restaurants…

Sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace, imageant ses propos, et il sourit en prenant une frite avec ses doigts.

- A peu près le bon comportement ? questionna-t-il.

Elle attrapa sa boisson et désigna l'écrivain avec avant de porter la paille à sa bouche.

- Regardez-vous. Manches relevées, pas de montre…

- Je l'ai oublié.

- Et vous mangez avec les doigts, termina-t-elle en ignorant son intervention. C'est suffisant pour moi.

Il haussa un sourcil tandis qu'elle reposait maladroitement son gobelet à moitié vide.

- Enfin, pas pour moi… Bref, vous avez comprit.

En la fixant, les joues rosies, sa paille mordillée à nouveau coincée entre ses fines lèvres, ses yeux rivés vers son assiette, il sentit quelque chose lui retourner l'estomac, lui tordre les tripes. Il connaissait bien ce phénomène et se mit à sourire.

Une brusque envie d'écrire.

A nouveau.

oOoOoOoOo

Un éclat de rire perça le silence qui se trouvait à sa table, attirant son attention. Une jeune femme, très jolie, cheveux courts et au regard pétillant, riait en face d'un homme qui lui disait quelque chose en souriant.

D'elle-même, sa bouche s'étira.

Elle rit à nouveau, laissant retomber sa main qui emprisonnait une frite et il vit le regard de l'homme fixer ses fins doigts. Les siens glissèrent sur la table, lentement il avançaient vers la main de la jeune femme qui remarquait son manège du coin de l'œil mais ne disait rien. Son sourire s'accentua et elle le pinça en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, approchant son index de sa bouche. Quand à lui, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire charmeur.

Fixant l'homme, il eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

Alors que leur bouches ne remuaient plus, ils se fixèrent, plongeant pour la première fois le regard dans celui de l'autre. La jeune femme perdit son sourire, sa main près de sa bouche retomba lentement, emprisonnant le gobelet en carton qu'elle se mit à fixer. L'homme, quand à lui, tenta de croiser à nouveau ses jolis yeux, en vain.

Il lui disait vraiment quelque chose !

- Victor, fit une voix en face de lui.

Mais il ne réagit pas, les yeux plissés en fixant le couple à quelques tables de la sienne.

- Victor ! répéta sa femme.

Il tourna brusquement la tête, légèrement hébété comme s'il sortait d'un sommeil profond.

- Pourquoi les fixe-tu depuis toute à l'heure ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement en attrapant sa main sur la table.

- Cet homme me dit quelque chose.

- Enfin, Victor ! C'est Richard Castle !

Les yeux de sa femme s'éclairèrent et il se mit à lui sourire.

- Suis-je bête ! fit-il d'un air dramatique qui la fit rire.

- Ce n'est pas seulement lui qui a retenu ton attention, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont _eux_.

Il posa son regard sur le serveur qui jonglait avec plusieurs commandes.

- Tu m'avais dit que c'était un coureur de jupon, non ? Mais regarde un peu comme il la fixe… confia-t-il en désignant le couple du menton.

Sa femme tourna doucement la tête, feignant de remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelle et il se mit à rire devant son manège. Elle fixa un long moment les deux jeunes gens qui se souriaient désormais timidement.

- Mon chéri, je pense que la déformation professionnelle est très importante chez toi, sourit-elle en reportant son regard sur lui.

Il grogna et porta son verre à ses lèvres.

- Eh bien moi, je te dis qu'on verra cette jeune femme apparaître dans le journal tôt ou tard.

oOoOoOoOo

Quand il sentit la peau douce de sa nuque contre ses doigts en l'aidant à enfiler sa veste, quand il réprima l'envie de poser une main dans son dos en sortant, quand il sentit son parfum lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la portière, quand il sentit la chaleur de sa main près de la sienne dans le taxi, toutes deux reposées sur le cuir glacé. Quand il lui proposa un dernier verre chez lui et qu'elle accepta… il se sentit tourmenter par des doutes.

Il y a quelques heures, en l'invitant à dîner, il eut naïvement dans l'idée qu'elle soit qu'une aventure d'un soir. Après tout, dans le regard vert de la jeune femme s'y reflétait la même chose.

Du désir.

A nouveau, dans l'ascenseur, son ventre se tordit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la jeune femme se rapprocher discrètement de lui. Il ne bougea pas, effaçant les tambourinements de son cœur.

Il avait suffit d'un dîner pour lui faire comprendre que la personne de Kate Beckett renfermait beaucoup plus de secrets et de doubles facettes. Il avait envie de la connaître…

De la respecter.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du loft et qu'elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se laisser faire. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure puis il la plaqua doucement contre le mur. Elle se retira, le souffle court.

- Ta fille…

- Pas là, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle sourit puis passa doucement ses mains sur son torse en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Quelque chose de simple, rien de compliqué, glissa-t-elle.

Elle retira ses talons et dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser encore. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas.

- Pas de dispute, on ne s'engage en rien.

Il la guida à reculons, une main sur sa joue.

- Une relation purement physique sans sentiments.

Il ouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle fermait enfin les siens.

Comme un idiot, il accepta…

- D'accord, murmura-t-il alors que ses pieds butaient contre son lit.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se brûler les ailes.

… Puisqu'il voulait la connaître.

* * *

><p><em>Je veux crouler sous les reviews ! =)<em>


End file.
